January 24, 2011 Monday Night RAW
The January 24, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 24, 2011 at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. Episode summary Natalya vs Melina The good news for Natalya? The Divas Champion successfully defended her title against Melina in a fevered battle. The bad news? Lay-Cool continues to haunt her. After the bout, WWE's Mean Girls, Layla & Michelle McCool, informed Natalya that they were invoking their championship rematch clause and will clash with her this Sunday at Royal Rumble in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. Edge vs The Miz When two champions collide, sparks are bound to fly. And WWE Champion The Miz and World Heavyweight Champion Edge did not disappoint. As the two squared off, Edge’s SmackDown nemesis, Dolph Ziggler and girlfriend Vickie Guerrero watched from ringside. Just when it appeared The Rated-R Superstar was aiming for the jugular, Ziggler grabbed his leg and hit Edge with a Zig Zag. The interference caused Edge to win by disqualification. Amid the chaos, Randy Orton slithered to the ring to avenge the vicious beatdown Miz and his assistant Alex Riley doled out last week. The Viper not only attacked Miz, causing the WWE Champion to win by disqualification, he went on a rampage against anyone he could coil his hands around until "The Awesome One" nailed him with a briefcase before slinking away up the entrance ramp. Alicia Fox, Maryse, & Ted DiBiase vs The Bella Twins & Daniel Bryan As love triangles go, the one involving The Bellas and United States Champion Daniel Bryan is a doozy. In a Six-Person Tag Team Match, Nikki couldn't keep her head in the ring, focusing instead on sister Brie and the object of their mutual affection, Bryan. So distracted was she by the interaction between Brie and Bryan that she allowed Maryse to capitalize, bringing victory to her teammates, Ted DiBiase & Alicia Fox. The Bella Twins, Daniel Bryan,& Gail Kim Backstage After the bout, Brie and Nikki made a shocking discovery. As the two barged into Bryan's dressing room, they were greeted by the U.S. Champion kissing fellow Diva Gail Kim. The claws quickly came out, and Kim and The Bellas eventually had to be pulled apart. Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov vs The Nexus For all their boasting, The New Nexus actually bring the goods. Members Husky Harris & Michael McGillicutty challenged WWE Tag Team Champions Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov in a non-title match. The CM Punk disciples proved they can handle their own when they overcame the international men of misery as their fellow Nexi looked on. Results * Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship Natalya © defeated Melina * 6-Person Mixed Tag Team Match: Alicia Fox, Maryse, & Ted DiBiase defeated Daniel Bryan & The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) * Tag Team Match: The Nexus (Husky Harris & Michael McGillicutty) (w/ David Otunga & Mason Ryan) defeated Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov (w/ Tamina Snuka) Media Category:2011 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Alicia Fox Category:Maryse Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Gail Kim Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes